We hypothesize that impairment will be seen for at least three hours after sedation with nitrous oxide. For that reason, patients who receive nitrous oxide for sedation (e.g., in the dentist's office, plastic surgeon's office, or emergency room) should not be allowed to drive home immediately afterwards.